


physical

by WannabeMarySue



Series: voltron: coping mechanisms [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Keith learns to take it slow, Keith learns to talk about his past, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Oral Sex, Using sex to cope with emotions, and also has a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeMarySue/pseuds/WannabeMarySue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith learns about the wonders of an emotional outpouring.</p><p>or </p><p>Everyone gets fucked by Keith--emotionally and physically.</p><p>or </p><p>a gratuitous emotional sex fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	physical

**Author's Note:**

> this fic centers around using sex to cope emotionally (which is not healthy) so if that isn't your cup of tea, I will have a fic up shortly that will also be keith centric that will be totally PG. otherwise, please enjoy this fic about fucking and emotions :)
> 
> also, just considering new age info that has come out, this fic treats all parties involved as of legal consenting age with no unhealthy age gaps (3- years at most between shiro and pidge), but their is sexual content involving pidge and keith, so please proceed accordingly.

Unlike his fellow paladins, Keith never really had a family back on Earth. Sure, he had bounced around from foster home to foster home before enrolling at the Garrison, but those had always been temporary places to sleep at best. It wasn’t that Keith was prickly or unlikable, he had just never really been taught the minute complexities of familial emotions.

So, it really wasn’t his fault that deep midnight conversations about love did not come naturally to him. Keith had discovered his own way of conveying emotions anyway. It was much more physical than the ways Hunk or Shiro had tried to teach him, but it worked. Besides, he never heard any of them complaining once he had started.

. 

It was sex. Keith coped with his crippling inner demons by having sex. It wasn’t healthy. He knew that, deep down, but he had never before experienced lazy nights with four other people who just wanted to bask in his company. Sure, Lance enjoyed jumping his bones, but he also enjoyed running his fingers gently through Keith’s hair, brushing it, braiding it, just  _ playing  _ with it. Keith had never had anyone touch his hair so gently before. If anyone was touching it at all, they were usually fisting their hands in his hair as he sucked them off.

Keith had a problem. He knew that. Sort of. 

He finally accepted it one day, his face between Pidge’s legs, tongue lapping into their warm, tight folds as Pidge squirmed, hand clenched in Keith’s hair. 

Keith could not hold a deep and meaningful conversation about his emotions without deflecting with sex. He tried; he really did, but he was a man of action, not of words.

Pidge hadn’t even tried to dig that much into Keith’s psyche; they had just simply asked about the old cabin Keith had been living in back on Earth. And, in classic Keith fashion, he had panicked, squirming under Pidge, who had been innocently burrowed into his lap as they fiddled with some old Galra tech. 

To avoid answering their question, Keith had slipped his hands up under Pidge’s shirt, splaying one over their stomach, the other coming up to cup Pidge’s breast. 

Pidge sighed in exasperation, because honestly they should have seen this coming: Keith was nothing if not predictable. But, they leaned into Keith’s touch anyway, breath hitching as he mouthed his way down their neck, pausing to nip at Pidge’s collarbone. 

Later, when they’re both lying on the floor of Pidge’s pseudo-lab, sweaty and sated, Keith curls around Pidge and murmurs into their tangle of hair, “I think I have a problem.”

Pidge laughs, breathy and only a touch hysterical, because honestly what is their life, and replies, “Glad you’ve finally noticed.”

.

Keith attempts to get Shiro to help him. That was a mistake. Not because Shiro couldn’t talk about his feelings. He could surprisingly well for someone with raging PTSD, which just made Keith want to kick himself, because the fucking guy with legitimate mental issues could talk about his emotions better than Keith could.

No, it wasn’t Shiro’s fault. It was entirely Keith’s. Even with all of his restraint and resolve, Keith just could not resist Shiro.

And so there he was, on his knees, Shiro’s hot length settling heavy on his tongue, staring endlessly in Shiro’s kind, unjudging eyes. Keith swallowed him down, creamed his pants untouched, and hated himself because Shiro  _ knew _ . His leader, his  _ friend _ , knew that Keith was broken and confused, and the damn martyr wasn’t even going to make Keith feel bad about it. Shiro would sit there and let Keith do whatever he needed to. 

. 

“Have you considered,” Lance pauses, panting hard, beads of sweat pooling on his chest as he rode Keith slow, grinding down, hands braced on Keith’s chest, “and this is just a thought,” he sucks in, momentarily thrown off has Keith bucks up into him, growling.

“Hush.” Lance pushes back down on his chest, continuing with his slow, intoxicating ( _ agonizing)  _ pace. He bites his lower lip, grinding down harder, smirking as Keith arches up, a moan shuddering its way out of his body.

“Have you considered starting small? Initiating the conversation yourself?”

“I tried that with Shiro. I didn’t get very far.”

“Okay, well there’s your first problem: you should not have tried that with Shiro.” Lance raises himself up, thighs trembling as he loses the full feeling of having Keith inside him. Keith whines at the loss, but Lance leans over him, kissing him gently, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

He pulls away: “I wasn’t finished.”

Keith arches his eyebrow, but, impatient as always, grabs Lance around the waist and flips them over, caging Lance’s hips in with his own, their cocks, straining and rubbing together, momentarily distracting both of them from their conversation.

With a grin, Keith dives back in for another kiss, grinding his hips slowly into Lance’s, smirking against Lance as he groans into Keith’s mouth.

But Lance seems to remember his strategy, pulling away to ask, “Have you tried talking about it during sex?”

Keith’s eyes widen, panic setting in, but Lance is one step ahead, slowly rocking his hips up, against Keith, distracting him.

“Shh, you don’t have to recite your whole tragic backstory right now. Start small.”

Keith leaned down, kissing Lance slow, conveying in that one action all of the jumbled up emotions that were constantly roiling inside of him. They lay there tangled in bed together, and Keith told Lance the story of how he met Shiro.

. 

In the end, the person who gets Keith to tell a coherent story about his past without initiating sex is Hunk. And that surprises no one. 

Hunk fixes up a bowl of something that smells like mac n’ cheese, but looks like lumpy green glop.

“It’s better than it looks,” Hunk insists, bashful.

Keith eats the whole bowl.

Afterwards, they just cuddle on the couch, Keith pulled tight against Hunk’s chest as the yellow paladin gently ran his hand through Keith’s hair. It was calm, and Keith felt safe, so he just kind of started to talk about his parents. And all of the fosters parents. About bouncing from house to house, never quite  _ clicking.  _ About seeking refuge in the Garrison, and then abandoning it when they lost Shiro. Because he knew it was their fault Shiro was gone. 

“Pilot Error” the reports had read, but Keith had just scoffed because it had been Shiro who had helped him learn to fly. There was no way Shiro, the youngest Garrison cadet to be cleared for a mission, had crashed the ship. 

.

Keith still wasn’t great at talking about his feelings, and he still really liked sex. But, now he knew that sometimes, opening up to the people you trusted--to the people you loved--could make you feel safe and content in a way sex never could.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the world go round!
> 
> Also, check me out at poeandfinndamneron.tumblr.com and talk to me about VLD and send me prompts for paladin coping mechanism :)


End file.
